


Good Boy, Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, First Time, His dog Napoleon, Knotting, Other, Underage - Freeform, Will is sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds a stray dog and for the first time, his dad lets him keep it. But it quickly becomes clear Napoleon's previous owners have given him some special training...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy, Stay

Will almost couldn’t believe his luck when his had told him he could keep the stray he found on the side of the dusty Georgian road. It was a blonde mastiff, and clearly well-cared for, but there was no collar and they were far enough from civilization that Will had no clue where it had come from, or who it belonged to.

Every time he’d asked in the past, his father had always made him drop the strays he found off at the local pound. But Will was sixteen now, had a job cleaning and fixing engines at the dock where his dad worked, and Dad said if he wanted to take money out of his paycheck to feed the animal, that was his choice.

So Will researched the best food for a dog of his size and bought a big sack of it. He got one of the safe, tear-away collars in dark blue and had a silver tag etched with the name Napoleon. He had enough left over take him to the vet and get all his shots, but when the vet quoted him the price of three-hundred dollars for neuter, Will blanched and said he’d have to save up for that.

Napoleon was an extremely loyal dog, following Will everywhere he went without needing a leash. He’d bark in warning at any strangers who approached, but when Will laid a hand on his neck, Napoleon was calm quickly. He slept at the foot of Will’s bed, sat outside the bathroom door while he showered, waited just inside the front door when Will came home from school or work every day, and covered him in slobbery kisses in greeting.

Will had always wanted a pet. People were too complex, Will couldn’t keep up with all the demands on his attention, especially when he couldn’t look them in the eye without seeing all their ugly secrets. Napoleon was a simple and earnest companion, following on Will’s heels, head in Will’s lap for pettings, generous with affection. Theirs was a straight-forward relationship, and it only drove home Will’s intention to fill his house with strays one day, when he lived on his own.

Late after work, Will was sitting on his bed, back propped against the headboard and Napoleon was cleaning himself. Will couldn’t help but notice with some fascination, the way the slippery red head of the his cock peeked out as Napoleon licked at it. He averted his gaze, and focus on his work, but after a moment, he had to sneak another look.

Will was mostly resigned to the idea of being a virgin forever. The couple of first dates he’d been on were usually when he was new to town, before his classmates realized what a freak he was, and there was never a second date. He’d made out with his friend Joe, back in Michigan, and they’d even jerked each other off a couple of times before Joe got a girlfriend and stopped coming around.

That was the only real excuse Will had, for how inexplicably horny he got, watching Napoleon lick himself. He palmed himself through his shorts, cock thickening under his hand as he squeezed and rubbed. His cheeks flamed at the thought of jerking off over his dog’s cock, but who was it going to hurt? He threw his books and papers on the floor and glanced over to make sure the door was locked before shimmying out of his shorts and reaching for the lube at the bedside.

Will laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, trying not to focus too hard on the wet sounds Napoleon made, licking himself, and stroked himself once, root to tip, slow and tight. He let out a shuddering breath and braced his feet on the mattress, and began to fuck up into his fist. 

In a couple of minutes, he couldn’t even hear Napoleon anymore over the slick sounds of his hand on his dick, and it took him completely off-guard when there was a sudden weight on the bed and a wet, hot, sandpapery tongue licking over the head of his cock. Will’s eyes flew open and he swallowed back a shout of surprise at the sight of Napoleon lapping at him, big tongue licking over Will’s hand, gathering all the dripping precum.

“Boy, no!” Will pushed at Napoleon’s head with his free hand, too close to coming to even think of letting go of his cock. It was one thing, seeing a cock, whether it belonged to a person or an animal, and getting aroused. It was another thing, letting his dog lick him _there_. 

But Napoleon didn’t listen, tongue drawing broad and hot over Will’s balls, brushing his cock around his fingers. Will’s balls drew up tight and his cock twitched in anticipation. If he wanted Napoleon off, he was going to have to stop, use both his hands to pull him off the bed. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, and released himself. No sooner had he done so than Napoleon was lashing Will’s cock with his tongue, up the whole length and over the head, and Will arched off the bed as he came, shooting his wad all over his chest and the bed. 

Will could only stare in faint horror as Napoleon licked that up too, moaning at the sensation, eyes drawn again to the red dart between Napoleon’s thighs. When he’d regained his strength, Will dragged himself into the shower, scrubbed himself clean, and dragged Napoleon out of his bedroom. He locked the door behind himself, leaning against it with his heart thudding in anxiety, like his father would somehow know. Everyone would somehow know, just looking at him.

No one knew, of course no one knew. And after a few nights on the couch, Will finally let Napoleon back in his bedroom. He was never more thankful than now for his skills on the computer, all the tricks he knew to cover his tracks, when he used the school library early in the morning before the other students had arrived, or even the librarian.

Research told him what he’d already suspected, that Napoleon’s previous owners had probably trained him to respond to the scent of human arousal. Will looked at the pictures and read the stories and felt sick to his stomach. He cleared the search history and deleted all the temporary files and then jerked off in the bathroom and thought he might throw up over it all.  
At home, looking at Napoleon sleeping at the foot of his bed, all Will could see were the pictures of dogs mounting women, the knots tying them together. His conscience told him it was wrong, that those people had taught Napoleon to do this, but his cock remembered the way that big, wet tongue had felt sweeping over his balls and up his cock, and he’d jerked off three times already today at school and work, but he was getting hard again.

With a sinking feeling Will was getting to his feet, locking his door. His arms were trembling and he couldn’t get out of his jeans and boxers fast enough, leaving them to pool on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs open wide, and he didn’t use lube this time, just stroked over the head of his cock, smearing precum. It wasn’t hard; precum was already oozing thickly down his cock and on his belly.

Sure enough, within a moment or two, Napoleon lifted his head in interest. Will saw his cock just poking out of its sheath and his ass clenched. He stroked faster, spreading precum down his cock. Napoleon got up and padded over, sniffing as he approached, tongue lulling. Will dropped his hands to the bed, leaning back, and closed his eyes. If he didn’t see it...if he didn’t look…

“Oh, _god_ ,” he groaned, thankful his dad was out drinking, his voice echoing. It was dragged out of him by the feel of Napoleon’s tongue on him. His front paws came up on the bed by Will’s hips, and he licked for all he was worth, just like when he was licking himself, long, slow, thorough licks, from his balls to the head of his cock, over and over again.

Will squeezed his eyes shut tight and bucked his hips, faster and faster, leaking like crazy. He was so fucking close, so quickly, fists squeezing the bedspread. Even after three times, he was so quick to go off, cumming hard, each pulse licked up by Napoleon.

He fell back on the bed, spreading his legs wider and Napoleon followed relentlessly, still licking, licking. Will was groaning helplessly, over and over, so close he could taste it. Within a couple minutes he was hard again, moaning and pleading in earnest. He wrapped a hand around himself, jerking in time with the long strokes of Napoleon’s tongue, and came again. His vision was spotty around the edges, his head spinning. 

Will pushed Napoleon off himself, and watched guiltily while Napoleon paced, his cock bright red and slick. He whined and nudged at Will’s thigh, and Will pushed him away again. Finally Napoleon settled down in his normal spot, licking himself.

It became a habit. Sometimes up to four times a day, jerking off and letting Napoleon lick him. A few times his tongue had slipped down low, between Will’s asscheeks, dragging over his hole, and that was enough for Will to shoot his load. And every time after, Napoleon was restless with his own arousal, humping thin air.

Will didn’t know why it seemed worse, somehow, to let Napoleon fuck him. The thought alone made excitement spark hot in his gut, but it seemed a step too far. Like he could somehow feign innocence just letting a dog lick his cock while he got off on it. But it wasn’t fair to poor Napoleon. He thought about touching Napoleon instead, but his stomach turned. Will wasn’t ignorant of how fucking hypocritical it was of him, but he couldn’t help it.

Late at night, after his father was passed out drunk, Will locked himself in the bathroom and fingered himself. He couldn’t bring himself to push more than one finger inside his hole more than just the tip. There was no way he could take Napoleon’s cock, several inches long, and knowing it would get thicker.

Will got used to their routine, letting Napoleon get him off in the mornings before school, and at night before bed, at least. He’d push Napoleon off the bed, tug up the sheets and fall into a heavy sleep. 

It was after work and he was stressed from assholes at school taunting him over his rusted out pickup and from his boss giving him hell over the engine he was working on that wouldn’t be ready until tomorrow. His bedroom door was barely locked behind him before he was kicking off his shoes, ripping his belt loose, stripping out of his clothes and throwing them aside.

“Come here boy,” he called to Napoleon, stroking the side of his face and under his jaw, scratching around his ears. All the places that made Napoleon pant happily. Will was already rock hard and he gave a weak thrust of his hips. 

Going to his bed, hearing Napoleon padding along behind him, he leaned over the bed to reach for the lube on the nightstand. Napoleon pounced, knocking Will flat across the bed, and through his heart started to race in fear, it was just his face Napoleon pushed into the crack of his ass, licking there as hungrily as he ever did with Will’s cock.

Will writhed against the sheets, his panting loud in the quiet of the room, he bit back a string of curses at the feel of Napoleon’s tongue over his hole, again and again, so much easier to reach in his position. “ _Fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_ ” he moaned, and fisted himself, working his hand in the tight space between his belly and the bed.

Then Napoleon was climbing up behind him and Will felt something wet against the inside of his thigh, over and over. He buried his face in the sheets and asked himself once if he was really going to do this, before turning and pushing Napoleon off him. 

In the pictures online, the girls had put socks on the dogs to keep from getting scratched up. With shaky legs, Will went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of thick white tube socks and unrolled them. Napoleon was obedient as ever, allowing Will to tug them on his front paws. Will grabbed the lube and smeared it around his hole, pushed it up inside as far as he could, just an inch or two. He was so tight, and his heart and stomach clenched at the idea. Maybe it wouldn’t work, but he had to try.

Will got onto his hands and knees. He’d read tutorials, they told him to be patient, that it took time for dogs to learn this, but Napoleon had already been trained. Will was barely on the ground before Napoleon was mounting him, front paws hooked over Will’s hips, dragging his ass back while Napoleon’s hips humped furiously.

Napoleon’s dick jabbed at his thighs and his ass cheek and Will’s breath came fast, his vision blurred with sweat and spotty he was so light-headed, and then he cried out when Napoleon finally hit the mark. His thin, slippery cock pierced Will open. Once, twice, just the tip of him hitting home.

It wasn’t as painful as he’d thought it would be, but it still stung like hell at first. But the short, fast jabs were easy to adjust to. Will leaned forward, head resting on his folded arms, holding his weight up on his elbows. Then Napoleon surged forward with his full weight and sank all the way inside. Will bit his lip until he tasted blood to keep from screaming.

Napoleon fucked into him relentlessly, so fast Will couldn’t really process it. It was all bright, hot pain at first, but Will’s body adapted. He was so turned on it didn’t take long for him to get his hardon back, especially when Napoleon’s cock started to thicken and fill out. He humped desperately, pushed himself deeper and deeper, and Will started to rock back on that long cock, moaning. 

Will couldn’t have stopped it now if he wanted to, he realized. Napoleon was heavier than he was, and he was jackhammering into Will, the whole weight of his front half draped over Will’s back. And something about that made Will’s cock throb with excitement. The idea of being used for someone else’s pleasure, his own incidental. 

He braced himself on one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. With each thrust he could feel Napoleon trying to force his grown knot in Will’s ass. It was so big Will’s eyes watered, but he shoved back to meet it each time, stroke himself furiously. He could feel the hot cum leaking out of his ass and down his thighs, easing the way. And then, just like that, it popped inside him, stretching his opening wide, equal parts pleasure and pain. 

Napoleon kept humping, but he wasn’t moving more than a fraction of an inch, all that pressure against Will’s prostate, and Will came harder than he ever had before, cock jerking over and over and over again.

“Good boy,” Will cried, voice weak and trembling, as Napoleon’s hips calmed and he settled in behind Will to wait out his knot.

Will’s whole body was on fire and he couldn’t stop. He kept jerking his cock, even after he stopped cumming. It was way too fucking much, just like the knot in his ass that felt so fucking huge, but he couldn’t stop. Kept going until he was whining and tears streaked his face, ass clenching around the dog’s cock. Kept going until his cock was burning and aching. Kept going until he was coming a second time, face pressed to the cold wood floor, tears drying sticky on his cheeks.

They stayed like that, Napoleon resting heavy on him, licking across the nape of his neck. Will was utterly spent. His insides were stretched, sore and hot, and he glanced at the clock on his watch after several minutes, feeling panicky as ten minutes turned into twenty, and then his cock started getting hard again. 

Will couldn’t bring himself to touch his cock; it felt raw from his treatment of it. Instead he just rocked back and forth to feel the pull of it around his opening and against his prostate. Within a few minutes he was moaning quietly, a wounded sound. Napoleon shifted behind him, slowly edging back, trying to pull free. The pressure on Will’s prostate was exquisite, with that painful tugging that just heightened his pleasure.

“Stay,” Will begged, reaching back to pet at Napoleon’s hip. “Stay boy, good boy.” He brushed his fingers over just the head of his own cock, barely touching. Napoleon kept shifting, more and more of his knot stretching Will’s opening. It was unbearable pain and unbearable pleasure, and Will fucking _wailed_ when he came, just from back, cum pooling in thick, white streams on the floor beneath him.

With an audible pop, Napoleon disengaged from his spasming ass, and there was a flood of hot cum. Will collapsed to the floor, suffering Napoleon’s attentions as he licked up Will’s thighs and ass, over Will’s tender, stretched hole. His spent cock jerked with interest and Will groaned, pressed a hand over his cock as if to say _again, are you fucking serious?_ He was almost sure if he tried to jerk off again he was going to draw blood.

But after he’d dragged himself off the floor, what seemed like an eternity later, wiped up the floor and sprayed air freshener, then showered for almost an hour straight, shoving three fingers easily up inside himself to clean out his ass, and falling into bed for a well deserved nap, Will knew as soon as his cock had a day or so to recover, he was doing that again. And again. 

Suddenly the idea of a house full of strays took on a whole new appeal. He fantasized about getting on his hands and knees for a whole row of dogs, letting them fuck him one after the other, and shook his head ruefully at his cock tenting his boxers. Maybe after his nap...


End file.
